


touchin' on my

by chopins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Where We Are Tour, breadvan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopins/pseuds/chopins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Think we should help our Niall out a bit, don’t you lads?” Louis suggests, and even in the darkness of the van, he can tell that Louis has that signature fucking grin on his lips.</p>
<p>
<i>niall hates that fucking breadvan. the boys help.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	touchin' on my

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unconscious/gifts), [deepseaanglerfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseaanglerfish/gifts).



> uh.. yeah so i promised this to my dick squad on christmas eve... so happy late christmas y'all? as usual thanks to sara for irishpicking and looking this over when i tossed it at her last night!!! this is a lot of porn. whatever

Everyone always said Niall Horan was a simple sort of man, but he doesn’t exactly feel very simple in that moment, with the walls closing in around him and his mind running a million miles a minute. Everyone knew that Niall hates small spaces, so he wasn’t sure who on their team thought that squishing all five of them into the back of a van was a good idea.

The ride to the Christ the Redeemer statue had been excruciating, and Niall had felt like he was about to snap at any minute. Lous had tried to distract him, bless, but it hadn’t worked and he had still torn out of the van at a million miles a minute to get to the fresh air. 

Niall stands in front of the door to the van, his fingers curling around the handle like he can’t quite decide if he actually wants to get in. He doesn’t want to, that’s the exact thing, but as Zayn comes up behind him, pressing his fingers into the soft skin of his hip beneath his shirt, he gets a bit more confidence. 

“Short ride back, I’d reckon.” Liam’s voice comes from behind him, and Niall turns over his shoulder to look at him, the beaming expression on his face and he wishes he felt even an ounce of his enthusiasm. 

“Right.” Niall mumbles, and with the hands of Liam and Zayn guiding him in against the pillows, he settles into one of the corners. Niall lets his hand drop and he curls it around the edge of one of the pillows, staring without looking as Harry climbs into the van. 

“You look ridiculous getting in here mate, your legs are too long.” Liam declares, elbowing Zayn who laughs along with him. Harry gives them a cross look, though there’s a bit of a smile tugging on his lips as he settles down in between Niall and Liam. 

“At least my shoulders don’t take up the whole cushion, budge over.” Harry points out, nudging at Liam to scoot closer to Zayn. Niall takes in this whole interaction, but he’s more focused on staring out at the outside world, wishing he was still there. 

“Where’s Lou?” Zayn asks as he flicks his lighter on and off a few times, just before Liam closes his hand over Zayn’s own to get him to stop. Harry leans forward as Niall leans back against the cushions to avoid getting hit by the brim of Harry’s hat. 

“Looks like he’s talking to the driver about something or another.” Harry says, leaning back to the cushions and Niall moves forward to once again dodge his ridiculous farmers hat. 

“If he could hurry up so we could get this fuckin’ over with, that’d be grand.” Niall mumbles as he pulls his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around then and tapping each finger against his shin, counting each and every tap as he repeats the motion tirelessly. 

“Don’t like being stuck in here with all of us, Nialler?” Louis appears suddenly at the door, his million watt grin tell tale of a scheme as he crawls into the van. Niall lets out a sort of pathetic sound because _no_ , he absolutely does not. 

The door shuts behind Louis and Niall closes his eyes, focusing on the rise and fall of his own chest as he counts his breaths, making sure he’s getting the oxygen he needs. Louis settles down next to him with a hand on his leg, causing him to jerk away before he settles back against the pillows again. 

“Think we should help our Niall out a bit, don’t you lads?” Louis suggests, and even in the darkness of the van, he can tell that Louis has that signature fucking grin on his lips. His hand is still pressed against his thigh, and Niall honestly can’t tell what Louis is planning to do. 

“Like we talked about, right Lou?” Liam says. Niall turns to look at him just in time to see him yank his beanie off of his head, his hair standing up as he tosses it to the other side of Zayn and then reaches up to pluck Harry’s hat from his head. 

“Liam!” Harry exclaims and Niall can barely make out the line of him shrugging. 

“Can’t wear your hats during - ow, Jesus, was that necessary?” Liam yelps suddenly, rubbing at his arm and honestly, Niall has no idea what is going on. 

“I don’t really know what you’re all on about but you sound sort of mental.” Niall mumbles, sinking back into the cushions a bit more and starting to count the taps of his finger against his leg again. 

“We’re going to help you, distract you and that.” Louis states, sliding over so he’s knelt in front of him. Niall’s eyes widen as Louis reaches up and spreads his legs, prying his fingers off of his knees. “Know you need something to hold onto, so like, hold onto my hair.” Louis tells him and Niall hears Zayn snort. 

“Right but you’ve got that awful fucking headband on.” Zayn points out and Niall reaches down tentatively, pushing the headband out of his hair so it falls down his back, rolling onto the pillows instead. 

“Gone.” Niall whispers mindlessly, his voice shaking as he drops his hands down to the pillows again. Louis moves in closer, reaching to trail his hand up his chest, fingers trailing over his neck teasingly. He curls his hand loosely around the column of Niall’s neck then, before moving up and thumbing over the line of his jaw. Normally, he would question what Louis was doing, but honestly, he didn’t care to in that moment. He just wanted something to think about other than the tight space of the van, and Louis gave him that. 

The other lads had fallen silent next to them, but Niall can still hear their breathing, can see Liam shifting in between Harry and Zayn in his peripheral. He’s brought back to focusing on Louis as he drops his other hand to his abdomen, working at his button and zip easily. 

“Pity you wear such tight jeans now, Ni, could be easier to get at your cock otherwise.” Louis teases and Niall feels his breath hitch. “Bit of help, lads?” 

There’s a flurry of movement as they all shift around, Harry staying where he is, but Zayn moving so he’s on Niall’s other side, and Liam moves so he’s down by Louis. 

“What are you all-” Niall is cut off by Harry leaning over and pressing his lips against his in a bruising kiss, Louis still pulling his jeans down his legs. 

“Jesus.” Niall barely registers Liam’s moan as he continues to kiss Harry, his tongue slipping into his mouth. 

“Keep it in your pants, Payno, this is about Niall.” Louis chastises. Niall pulls back from the kiss then, looking first at Harry, and then over to Zayn with a confused expression on his face. 

“We all saw how you were on the way over here, so.. it’s a longer drive back due to traffic, so we figured we might help a bit.” Zayn tries to explain, offering Niall a nervous smile. He stays still for a moment, feeling all of their eyes on him, and then he nods. Sometimes he forgets, simply in the rush of their lives, that they all care so much, that they always have, and he’s not going to pass up on an opportunity. 

“Great, now, if you could kiss me again because pulling away was quite rude.” Harry states, curling his hand around the back of Niall’s neck and drawing him in again. Niall goes easily, turning his torso so he can angle himself easier against Harry. He jumps slightly at the feeling of Louis’ hand pressing against his cock through the fabric of his black boxer-briefs, not expecting the contact. It’s a feeling he never expected, to not know what was going to happen next while he’s lost in the way Harry kisses him. 

It’s not a surprise that his cock starts to fatten up as Louis palms it, as Niall is able to feel the soft warmth of Zayn pressing up behind him, his lips slowly trailing over his neck as he and Harry kiss, as Liam’s hand roams up his chest, slipping under his shirt. 

“Liam, I can feel your cock pressing against my leg but you’re just going to have to wait. More important issues at hand, if you will. Or at mouth.” Niall registers Louis speaking and he grins against Harry’s mouth, his hand reaching up behind him to fist into Zayn’s hair. Warm fingers press at his hips and then slip under the waistband of his pants, dragging them down his thighs just enough for his cock to spring free. 

“For the amount of times I’ve seen your cock, this is the most impressive.” Zayn whispers in his ear, and Niall shivers, one of his legs bending up before straightening up again. Louis’ breath ghosts over his cock and Niall pulls away from Harry just in time for him to sink his mouth down over him. 

“Oh fucking.. fuck.” Niall swears, the hand in Zayn’s hair tightening and his other hand curls into a fist where it’s resting on his bare thigh by Louis’ head. His eyes have adjusted to the darkness by then, and he watches his cock disappearing into Louis’ mouth, and he can imagine how tightly Lou is clutching onto his thigh with his hand, his other curling around the base of his cock to cover what he can’t reach. 

He’s lost in watching it, his breathing heavy as Zayn’s lips stay on his neck, nipping at the skin and soothing over it with his tongue. Niall doesn’t even realize at first, but Liam’s pulled his fingers apart, out of the tight, anxious fist, and slotted his fingers in between Niall’s own. 

“Louis, Lou, you’re.. I..” Niall tries then, stumbling over his words and he presses back against the pillows, and against Harry. Louis laughs around his cock slightly, the vibrations sending shockwaves through his body as he holds Liam’s hand as tight as he can so he doesn’t jerk his hips up, sending his cock deep into Louis’ throat. 

“You should come in his mouth, look how eager he is for this and for you, he wants you to.” Harry whispers in his ear, and Niall looks down to see for himself. Liam’s got his free hand down between Louis’ legs, and Niall can see just what Harry was talking about, how he sucked his cock with an eagerness that he wasn’t really expecting when Louis initially moved between his legs. 

Niall cants his hips up slightly, not wanting to completely fuck up Louis’ throat for their show later, and just as he’s about to do it again, Zayn bats Louis’ hand out of the way and grasps onto the base of his cock, jerking in time with how Louis is moving his mouth over him. 

“Oh, fuck, Louis, Zayn, I.. Fuck, I, lads,” Niall gasps out, pressing his head back against Harry’s shoulder and then suddenly, he’s coming down Louis’ throat. Louis sucks him through it, and then pulls off, wiping over his mouth before he moves up his body, pushing Zayn out of the way. “Lou, that was…” Niall trails off, before he’s cut off by a kiss, not for the first time that day. Niall brings a shaking hand up to cup Louis’ jaw, tasting himself against his tongue and feeling Louis’ dick pressed against him as they kissed. 

“Good god.” He hears Liam behind them and he pulls away to peer at all of them. 

“I didn’t even think, you all, should I, like..” Niall tries then, his mind still sort of foggy from coming and Zayn laughs next to him. 

“Yeah, Niall, suck everyone’s cocks before we get to the hotel.” He teases, and Niall flushes, shrugging a bit. Louis moves down, pulling Niall’s briefs back up before shimmying his jeans back onto his hips as well. 

“Figure we can go back to my room, actually, lads.” Louis suggests then, not making eye contact as he buttons Niall’s jeans back up and he reaches down to card his fingers through Louis’ hair, slowly. 

It’s perfect timing, because the van comes to a stop, and there’s a knock at the closed off partition, signalling they’ve arrived. 

“Christ, Louis, you didn’t tell him what you were planning, did you?” Niall asks suddenly, staring at the door as Liam moves back to push it open. Light floods in and Niall breathes out, eager to get out of the van but he’s still blocked by both Liam and Louis. 

“Nah, not that crude, not like Payno who needs to adjust his dick.” Louis states, and Niall can see now that his cheeks are flushed, that they’re all affected, not just him. Liam does just as Louis said (as usual) and then climbs out of the van, followed by both Zayn and Harry who just climb right over Louis, leaving the two of them in the back of the van. 

Niall stares at the outside world for a moment, before glancing back to Louis, a shaky grin on his lips before he leans in to press a quick kiss against his lips. 

“Keen to get up to your room, Lou, you’ve got all the best ideas in that head of yours.” Niall says, before taking Louis’ hand and dragging him out of the van.

**Author's Note:**

> i might write a sequel one day but today is not that day. come say hi on [tumblr](http://kilamniall.tumblr.com)!


End file.
